Lovely Desire
by Lovenyx125
Summary: Ed leaves Bells and now a year later at a party in Volterra he see her and her two kids....rated m for language and content.....full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Desire

**Full summary…**

**A year after Edward left Bella the Cullens go to Volterra for a party. At the first night there they see two little boys. One of the boys looks exactly like a little Edward but with a beating heart. The two boys are holding onto the dress of…Bella! No scratch that! VAMPIRE Bella. Everyone is shocked but the most shocked is Edward. Something is going on and the Cullens are going to find out. With the help of detective Emmett! Everyone who loved Doctor Emmett will LOVE Detective Emmett!**

Chapter 1

[EPOV]

It's been a year since I left the love of my life. My life. My Bella. Now here I am a year later, mourning at my loss and beating my head against the wall for my stupidity. Ok maybe I'm not actually beating my head against the wall because it would put a dent in it but figuratively I am. It's like there's a hole in my chest which keeps slicing open again and again. My long-dead heart aches to be united with my soulmate because it doesn't know the truth. That my Bella is dead. That I killed her. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't left her she wouldn't have gone into severe depression and killed herself.

Why couldn't I understand when I was leaving her that I was ruining my life and hers? Why couldn't I understand I was going the wrong way about things? I understand I was making the biggest mistake of my life when I was leaving her?

Because I loved her and I couldn't bear to see her dead. I couldn't bear it if I was the reason of her death. What if one day I lost control and killed her? But it all came back to the same thing. The very thing I was avoiding happened. Bella died and it was my entire fault. If I hadn't left she wouldn't have jumped off the damn cliff. She wouldn't have risked her entire future because of depression and sadness. She loved me. She proved it. I loved her. I didn't prove it. I only made her believe I hated her. My Bella died thinking I hated her. And I lived with the guilt.

_Edward. Come downstairs. We're having a family meeting. _~ Alice

I sighed and looked away from the sealing. I sat up on my bed as I was just lying down and got up. I walked slowly to the door and paused with my hand on the door knob.

Then shaking my head, I opened the door. I trudged down the stairs quietly. My family was already settled in the living room when I walked in. Everyone turned to look at me and I looked down at the floor. I kept my eyes on the floor. After I left Bella, I learned how to block out thoughts. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked towards my rightful place, on Carlisle's left. On his right sat Esme. She smiled hesitantly at me but frowned seconds later when I looked away. I didn't mean to hurt her but I just couldn't stand happiness anymore.

Alice waved at me from her seat beside Emmett but I ignored her. I didn't like waving either. Jasper smiled or frowned (I don't know which) sympathetically at me from beside his wife. Emmett's eyes widened when he saw me and I flinched when I saw myself in his thoughts. I looked like mess. My hair was even more tangled from before and parts of my skin were missing. I clawed at myself when I was stuck in my room. Punishing myself for leaving Bella. There were dark circles under my eyes and my eyes were pitch black. I hadn't hunted in quite a while. I was torturing myself.

After I was seated everyone shut their mouths and turned to Carlisle.

"Ok! Everyone I recently got a call from Aro," he started.

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"He's hosting a Christmas party. Everyone is to arrive a few days before. Then we are to stay with him for a few weeks. Those few weeks will also include a new years party. Not to mention he's also holding a party before the Christmas party," Carlisle explained.

"Wow! So many parties," Esme exclaimed.

"Yay! Party time!" Emmett screamed. "Awesome!"

We all stared at him. This was something I missed when I was cooped up inside my room. I missed the laughter and jokes. All the childness the Emmett let out. All the Emmettness he let out.

I shook my head to clear the silly thoughts and ran back up to my room. Not to pack but to mourn.

I sat on my bed and stared at the forest outside. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. My voice sounded hoarse. Like I hadn't spoken in days. I hadn't. I only spoke every few days.

The door opened but I didn't turn to see who it was. There were really soft and quiet footsteps as my guest walked towards me. Alice.

"Edward," she whispered. She sounded scared. I looked at her. Alice looked…different. She wasn't Alice anymore. Not the bouncy or happy Alice everyone knew. She wasn't my Alice. She was someone totally different. Then again I wasn't Edward anymore. I was a different Edward.

"Please," she pleaded. "Come. Don't skip out on this trip. It's family time. We haven't seen you in days. We miss you. This could be a great chance to have some family time."

"I'm not coming," I whispered back.

"Edward please. We miss. We all do. Esme especially. I don't know if you know but every few minutes she bursts into dry tears. She misses you. She loves you. Emmett doesn't smile anymore. Today was the first time we saw him smile in so many days. Please. Come."

I shook my head.

"Edward. I don't want to say this but can't you see your hurting everyone. So much. Esme especially. She loves you more than all of us. You're her first son and your pain has caused her so much pain. She would love to have you come. This could be your Christmas gift to her. Please. Make her happy. Think about Esme if not all of us," Alice reasoned.

"I'm hurting her like I hurt Bella," I mumbled and closed my eyes. Alice winced.

"Edward," Alice said firmly. "Fine! Don't do it for us then. Do it for Bella- wince- if you love her."

Then I snapped.

"LOVE HER? LOVE HER? OF COURSE I LOVE HER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I DON'T LOVE HER?" I yelled.

Alice didn't even bat an eye.

"Then come with us to Volterra. Bella would have wanted you to. She wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself like this. If she was alive she would loathe you for hurting yourself. Bella loves you and she would want you to come,"

"Yeah! She would loathe me for leaving her. For killing her," I mumbled but I nodded. "Fine. I'll come but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it."

Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands. A smile lit up her face and made her face and the room glow.

"Thanks so much Edward!" she squealed. She kissed my cheek and jumped out of the room.

Just before she closed my door she yelled something that made me roll my eyes.

"By the way! Bella would have wanted you to enjoy too!"

I rolled my eyes again.

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**How did you like it? I would love your opinions and reviews! LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!! Sorry….I'm high on cake!!!!**_

_**This was just the intro and I'm not sure if I should continue. Please send me your answer with your review. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun 3**_

_**A.K.A**_

_**Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S (Post scriptum) I just updated Angel of Pain. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap…._

_Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands. A smile lit up her face and made her face and the room glow._

"_Thanks so much Edward!" she squealed. She kissed my cheek and jumped out of the room._

_Just before she closed my door she yelled something that made me roll my eyes._

"_By the way! Bella would have wanted you to enjoy too!"_

_I rolled my eyes again._

Chapter 2

[?POV]

"Ryan, what's the answer to the last question?" Zack asked.

I looked down at my work and sighed.

"-32," I answered. "You could've just figured it out yourself."

"True but I wanted to get my work done as fast as possible. Mom said we can go to the movies if we finish our work before 5 pm. You're always done really quickly but it takes me time. I really want to go to the movies. I heard there's a new action movie on with lots of blood and gore in it," Zack explained. Then he made these gun noises and pretended he was shooting with a gun.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Zack.

My twin brother closed his workbook and got up. He stuck his tongue out at me and ran out of my bedroom. I heard him run into the game room and turn on his PS3.

Again, typical Zack.

I closed my workbook and placed it neatly on top of my other workbooks in a pile in the corner of my desk. I got up and walked out of the room. I could hear Zack killing zombies two rooms down. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went over to the refrigerator and took out my leftover smoothie. I put it on the island countertop in the middle of the kitchen. Then I opened the freezer and took out a packet of frozen blood. I placed it in the microwave to heat it up. Once it was warm I poured it all into my smoothie. I took a straw and stirred the strawberry smoothie/ blood mix.

I took a sip of my drink and smiled. Yummy.

Blood.

I love the taste of blood. My twin brother, Zack loves it even more than me. I think he's more of a vampire than me. I'm 25% human and 75% vampire. Zack is 80% vampire and 20% human because of his strong craving for blood. I just like blood once in a while. Not all the time.

Mom is 100% vampire and 0% human. Or just all vampire. She was sired. Zack and I were conceived. Mom was a human when she was pregnant with us. Our dad was a vampire. We never met him. But you know what? That doesn't matter. We don't need him. The bastard left my mom after telling her that he didn't love her. It broke her heart, it did. She still gets really sad from time to time. Then Zack and I cheer her up by telling her that she's got us. That always lifts her mood.

Zack and I hate our dad. Zack hates him more then me. Zack is really passionate about things. He LOVES blood and HATES our dad. Zack refuses to call him dad. He calls him "the vampire" when my mom is around and "pathetic excuse of a vampire" when she's not.

I love my mom. A lot. I would do anything for her. Just like she would do anything for Zack and me.

We're a family of three and always will be. Mom calls us the three Musketeers.

I like it when she calls us that.

Tomorrow we're leaving for Volterra. I can't wait! I love Italy! Especially Uncle Aro. He's the King of vampires. Uncle Aro says I'm the Prince of Vampires. Zack and me. Mom always frowns when he says that but she doesn't say anything.

Why?

What secret is she hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap…_

_We're a family of three and always will be. Mom calls us the three Musketeers._

_I like it when she calls us that._

_Tomorrow we're leaving for Volterra. I can't wait! I love Italy! Especially Uncle Aro. He's the King of vampires. Uncle Aro says I'm the Prince of Vampires. Zack and me. Mom always frowns when he says that but she doesn't say anything._

_Why?_

_What secret is she hiding?_

Chapter 3

[EPOV]

"Carlisle!"

My family and I turned around to see Aro heading towards us with his arms wide open. When he reached us he enveloped Carlisle into a hug. Carlisle hugged him back.

"One of my favorite covens," Aro boomed. "Glad to see you made it here safely."

"Glad to see you welcomed us safely," Carlisle joked. It was an old joke between the two friends.

"Of course! Of course," Aro laughed.

I followed my family and Aro down several hallways and into the throne room. At the back of the throne room were three thrones. The middle throne was empty but the ones on either side of it were occupied by two other vampires.

"A friend of mine told me your Yule party is going to be the best ever in centuries," Carlisle mentioned lightly.

"Yes! This year is a great year to celebrate. Grand parties. Grand. That is what we are going to have."

_Edward._

I looked at Alice who was looking back at me with a smile.

_Grand parties huh? Grand._

Alice laughed and I smiled **very** slightly. Alice frowned at my reaction but didn't say anything.

"Demetri will show you to your rooms. You can use today and tomorrow to get ready. Tomorrow evening we are having an introductory party," Aro explained as Demetri walked into the room accompanied by Felix.

"An introductory party?" Esme asked. "What do you mean?"

"A party where we will do attendance for all the covens and nomads. Basically we will introduce everyone to everyone," Demetri explicated.

"Oh!" Carlisle said.

"Come along. I will show you your rooms."

My family and I followed Demetri and Felix up several staircases and down many corridors. Finally we came to a stop in front of two large oak doors. Demetri opened it up and we followed him and Felix in.

The room was very spacious. It had 6 large king beds. Three of them were opposite to the other three. The first two beds facing each other were red and orange. The second pair was gold/black and pink. The last pair was green and blue.

Our luggage was already in a corner of the room. There were three walk in closets with doors that were different shades of green. There was also a bedside table beside each bed. There were three bathrooms with doors that were different shades of blue. There was a huge flat screen TV already hooked up to several game systems.

For some reason though, next to the light switch was a small red button.

Emmett gave a low whistle.

"Nice place you got," he boomed loudly.

"But why are there six beds?" Rosalie asked. "There are three couples and one other person in our family."

I flinched.

"Why three washrooms?" Esme asked.

"Why three closets?" Alice asked.

"Oh that!" Felix said and scratched his head. "I guess Aro forgot to mention it to you but another coven is going to be staying with you. One of the washrooms is for girls and one is for boys. The third is for the other coven. Same with the closets."

"Oh," Carlisle mumbled. "How many people are in the coven?"

"Three," Demetri answered.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Aro.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that there was to be another coven staying with you," Aro apologized. "Is it alright with you?"

"Of course. We have no objections," Esme answered.

"Ugh! I can't see the other coven," Alice muttered frustratingly.

"Of course you wouldn't," Aro said simply and left the room. Demetri and Felix followed, closing the door behind them.

"What was that?" Rosalie said.

"Well I guess we can choose beds," Carlisle started but he was cut off by Alice.

"Carlisle and Esme, you guys are going to choose the orange bed. Rosalie and Emmett will choose red and Jasper and I will pick pink. Edward will prefer the black and gold."

Jasper will definitely pick pink.

"What about the other coven?" Jasper asked.

"They will like the colours left," Alice shrugged and walked over to her bed.

Weird…

Hey everybody!

My story "Death and Poison" got nominated on the TwiAwards for the category best of the best so please vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap…

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Aro.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that there was to be another coven staying with you," Aro apologized. "Is it alright with you?"

"Of course. We have no objections," Esme answered.

"Ugh! I can't see the other coven," Alice muttered frustratingly.

"Of course you wouldn't," Aro said simply and left the room. Demetri and Felix followed, closing the door behind them.

"What was that?" Rosalie said.

"Well I guess we can choose beds," Carlisle started but he was cut off by Alice.

"Carlisle and Esme, you guys are going to choose the orange bed. Rosalie and Emmett will choose red and Jasper and I will pick pink. Edward will prefer the black and gold."

Jasper will definitely pick pink.

"What about the other coven?" Jasper asked.

"They will like the colours left," Alice shrugged and walked over to her bed.

Weird…

Chapter 4

[EPOV]

My family spent all day get ready for the introduction ceremony. I couldn't care any less. When I had slipped on a fancy suit and tie I sat down on my bed and waited. About an hour before the party started there was a knock on the door. My entire family was in the washroom. Washroom_s_ actually since all the girls were in one washroom and the boys in the other.

"Come in," I called. From the scent I knew it was Felix and Demetri.

The door opened and they walked in carrying 11 suitcases. My mouth dropped open. That was more than my entire family put together.

"Woah! What's going on?" I asked.

Demetri put down his share of five suitcases and looked up at me with a grin.

"These belong to the other coven," he replied.

"I thought there were only three people in the coven!" I exclaimed.

"There are," Felix said and laughed.

I just shook my head in disbelief.

Ten minutes later my family walked into the room. Everyone was dressed to impress. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were wearing suits and ties similar to mine. Alice was wearing a flowing gown of light yellow. The light, airy material hugged her body, until high thigh, and then flared out to the floor, trailing behind. Esme and Rosalie were wearing the same dress except Esme's dress was orange and Rosalie's red.

"We all look HOT!" Emmett exclaimed and everyone (except me) laughed. I just smiled.

"Why are there eleven suitcases?" Alice asked.

"The other coven is arriving soon and this is there stuff," Felix explained.

"Eleven suitcase for three people?" Rosalie wondered, she looked very surprised.

"Yeah. Four of them belong to the head of the coven," Demetri explained further. "Three of them belong to one of the boys and the other three belong to his brother."

"So the coven has one girl and two boys?" Carlisle repeated.

Felix and Demetri nodded.

"Sometimes a certain nomad joins up with the coven for a while but never stays long," Felix added.

We just nodded.

"Come on!" Felix laughed. "You don't wanna be late do you?"

We followed the two out the room and down the hallway.

"When is the other coven going to get ready for the party?" Alice asked as we headed down the sixth staircase.

"Soon," Demetri answered. "The normally use another entrance to get to the room. The room you're staying in is the one they normally stay in when they come to visit."

"Do they visit often?" Carlisle questioned.

Felix nodded.

"Aro just dotes on the whole coven. They're his favorite."

When we entered the ball room we were astounded. It was huge!

There were a few covens and nomads already there.

For the next few minutes my family and I just walked around. Talking to different vampires.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed out of nowhere. She stopped walking and Emmett crashed into her. They tumbled to the floor. Jasper gave a short laugh and help Alice up.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme asked.

"Look! It's a little kid," Alice said.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Where?"

"There!" Alice pointed.

Standing in a corner was a little boy. He looked to be eight years old and had messy black hair that stopped just below his ears. Silky bangs fell into his sapphire eyes.

"He can't be a vampire because he's a kid and vampire children were outlawed centuries ago by the Volturi themselves. Also his eyes are blue," Carlisle exclaimed. "Yet I can't hear a beat and he's extremely pale. Paler than us."

"Let's go talk to him. He looks lost," Rosalie said thoughtfully.

The kid looked far from lost. He looked like her was planning a prank with that mischievous.

"Is it just me or does he look familiar?" Alice exclaimed.

Now that I looked she was right. He did look familiar.

"He looks like Bella!" Emmett said happily.

I felt a sharp pang in my stomach.

"No!" I gasped.

"Yes! The shape of his eyes are the same as Bella's and he has the same nose as her," Emmett continued.

As much as the truth hurt he was right.

"Let's go talk to him!" Esme said.

We walked up to him and he looked up at us. I frowned as his eyes scanned each of us thoroughly. A slight crease appeared in his forehead and then it cleared. He grinned that devilish grin.

"Are you lost sweetie?" Rosalie asked softly. She bent down to his height and smiled lovingly.

"No!" The boy said a bit rudely. "Are you lost sourpus?"

Emmett laughed.

"The little kid is funny!" he exclaimed.

The boy growled.

"Don't ever call me little kid!" he snarled.

Thunder rumbled loudly. Suddenly, Emmett was lifted into the air and spun around and around.

"Ahh!" Emmett screamed. "Make it stop!"

Abruptly, Alec appeared beside the boy and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Zack," he warned.

Just as suddenly, Emmett dropped to the ground.

Zack just laughed.

"Ouchie!" Emmett cried as he got up and walked over to Rosalie.

The ground where Emmett had fallen was dented.

"Zack fix that," Alec to Zack.

Zack just shrugged and suddenly the ground lifted up to it's normal height.

"Woah!" Alice chirped. "That is so cool."

"Come on Zack. Back to your mother you go," Alec said and he gestured to us to follow.

We trailed behind as Alec led Zack somewhere with his hand tightly on Zack's shoulder.

Aro spotted us and came over.

"How are you doing?" he asked happily.

"Painful," Emmett mumbled and scratched his butt.

Aro laughed.

"Let me guess? Zack gave you his special welcome to the party?" Aro chuckled.

Zack beamed.

"I was taking him to his mother," Alec told Aro.

"Ah yes! She's over at the high table," Aro exclaimed.

"High table?" Carlisle asked.

"That's where my favorite covens sit. You guys will also be sitting there along with your room mates."

We followed Aro past several table until we reached a table occupied by four vampires.

"Hey Aro!" Felix grinned.

"Mommy!" Zack called and ran over to a female vampire sitting next to Heidi. I didn't see her face because Zack jumped onto her lap.

"Hey Zacky!" the vampire laughed and I froze along with my family. The laugh was so familiar. So was the voice. It sounded like Bella.

Zack moved his head and I gasped.

Soft black curls framed her heart-shaped face. Her skin was pale and contrasted with her blood red lips and brown eyes. Her dress was silver and it hugged her body tightly. It stopped just above her knees and accented her figure. The neckline was very deep. The silky material hugged her body but it seemed like another skin.

She looked up at my gasp and my lips formed the name of my angel.

"Bella?"

Her eyes narrowed and then she looked away.

"What did you do now Zack?" Bella asked. Her expression was serious but her eyes were amused.

"He did the up-and-bang on Emmett," Alec told her.

Bella looked up at Emmett and looked away just as quickly.

"Zack! How many times have I told you not to hurt strangers?" Bella scolded him.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

Bella ignored her.

"Sorry mommy," Zack said softly and gave her the irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Bella's expression softened.

"Bella," Alice repeated, louder this time.

Bella ignored her again.

"Now where is your brother?" Bella asked Zack.

Zack shrugged.

"Probably snuck off to the library to read like the bookworm he is," Zack said.

"Zack!" Bella scolded. "Don't say that about your brother."

"TALK TO ME BELLA GODAMMIT!" Alice yelled.

Bella looked up at her.

"How are you alive?" Alice whispered. "I saw you die."

"Would you rather I be dead?" Bella asked coldly.

Alice flinched.

"I didn't think so," Bella sneered.

"Honey…all Alice was trying to ask was how you survived," Esme said gently.

"Sorry Esme," Bella whispered. "I don't think you'd care."

"Of course we care!" Emmett said loudly. "We care so much! You're part of the family. All this time we thought you were dead. It hurt so much. It still hurts. We missed you. I missed you."

Bella shook her head.

"Was, Emmett. I _was_ part of the family. Now I'm not. I have my own family to take care of and be a part of," Bella said firmly. "The sooner you understand that the better it will be for you."

"Mommy?" Zack patted Bella's cheek. "Should I go find Ryan?"

Bella nodded.

"That would be great sweetie," she said softly. "Just don't get lost."

Zack nodded, kissed Bella's cheek, and ran away into the crowd.

"Don't talk to strangers," Bella called after him.

"Don't worry Bella," Demetri laughed and patted Bella's shoulder. "The kid can take care of himself."

"I know but I still worry sometimes. His middle name is trouble," Bella whispered.

"It is?" Felix asked.

"No," Bella laughed.

"Mother's instinct," Heidi said knowingly.

Bella nodded.

"Mother?" Rosalie asked sharply. "Zack can't be your son! At least not your biological son."

"Why not?" Bella questioned just as sharply.

"He's a vampire and you're a vampire. You can't have given birth to him. Even if you did when you were human you couldn't have turned him into a vampire because it's against the law."

"She has a point," Carlisle said. "Yet I can't be sure about the vampire part. What is he Bella?"

Bella sighed.

"He's a hybrid," Bella mumbled. "Half human and half vampire."

"That's impossible!" Rosalie cried.

"Incredible!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I didn't realize vampire could get pregnant with humans or were you a human when you got pregnant?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I was human when I got pregnant," Bella said quietly.

"Who-?" Carlisle started to ask but Bella cut him off.

"We can discuss this later. A party is going on right now," Bella said with a look of utmost confidence.

Carlisle nodded.

"As you wish," he said.

"Bella?" Esme said softly. "When you were talking to Zack before you mentioned his brother. He really has a brother?"

Bella nodded.

"They're twins," she said and I saw a flash of pain in her eyes.

"Another Zack?" Emmett asked with big eyes and massaged his butt.

Bella, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Aro laughed.

"Don't worry," Heidi said reassuringly. "He's Zack opposite."

"Yes. He's pretty quiet and way more mature than Zack. He doesn't bug anyone," Demetri said.

Emmett nodded but he still looked suspicious.

_Edward._

I glanced at Alice who was staring at Bella.

_You haven't said anything yet. Are you alright?_

I nodded ever so slightly.

"Bella!"

We all turned around to see Jane heading our way, followed by black haired vampire. He had orange eyes and was seriously good-looking. Even for a vampire.

Bella got up and ran to the new vampire.

My heart broke into tiny, sharp pieces when I saw them kips on the lips. A short but definite lovers' kiss.

"Alex," Bella mumbled when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey Bells," he whispered. "You look gorgeous."

Bella giggled.

"Thanks," she whispered back. "You don't look so bad yourself either."

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Zack went to find Ryan," Bella answered.

"Ryan is probably in the library or piano room," Heidi added. "I bet Zack knows that and is probably off somewhere else."

Bella nodded but worry misted her eyes.

"Don't worry Bella," Alex said soothingly and I had to prevent a growl from coming out. "Hey let's go."

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Outside. I need to talk to you about something important."

Bella nodded.

"I'll be back," she told the Volturi and followed Alex out of the room, like my eyes followed her.

Watching her walk away with him was like stepping on the sharp pieces of my heart. Excruciatingly painful.

Now I realized what a fool I was. I let her go and lost her for good.

I lost her…I lost myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap…

Watching her walk away with him was like stepping on the sharp pieces of my heart. Excruciatingly painful.

Now I realized what a fool I was. I let her go and lost her for good.

I lost her…I lost myself.

[EPOV]

As I watched Bella and Alex slip out the huge double doors into the foyer I had an idea.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something in my room," I told everyone.

I could feel everyone's suspicion as I followed the path my love and Alex took.

I followed then outside to the garden and hid behind a bush as the sat down on a bench. I was a good distance away yet I could still hear them talking.

"Are you sure about the move?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely," Bella answered. "The boys are excited. They were bored of Pennsylvania anyways. Forks will be a great change for them."

"Are **you** okay with the move?" Alex pressed.

Bella didn't answer at once.

"I-I don't know. But I do know I need to get over it. I have a family to support. I know the boys see through my façade. They know I'm not…well they know I'm not happy."

"And Forks will make you happy?" I could hear the incredulity in Alex's voice.

"I don't know," Bella whispered.

"You know you could always come with me. I **know** you'll be happy in British Columbia. The boys will love it. Lots of snow to play in and I even found a big house. Plenty of rooms for you and the boys," Alex pleaded.

So Bella was moving to Forks and Alex was moving to British Columbia. At least they wouldn't be near each other.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll be fine. I'll call you if there's a problem," Bella said promisingly.

"No you won't."

Bella chuckled.

"You're right. I won't but only because you'll overreact." She giggled.

Alex sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

There was a pause.

"I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too," Bella assured him.

"But not enough to come with me?"

"Alex! Please! You know how hard this move is for me. Please don't make it any harder. You know I would come if I could. But I-I-I don't know. I just can't," Bella cried. She sounded so stress. I wanted to rip Alex's head off for worrying Bella.

"I'm sorry Bells. You're right. I shouldn't do this to you. Look. Let's talk about something else," Alex said quickly.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Um. How about the kids? How are their studies going?"

"Great. They love being home schooled. Especially Ryan."

"How's Ryan?"

Bella sighed.

"Same as always. I'm worried about him. I don't think so loneliness and sadness is good for a kid. He absolutely refuses to make friends. He says that Zack, I, you, and the Volturi are all the friends he needs. He spends most of his time in the foyer," Bella said and she sounded VERY worried.

"I'm sure its only temporary Bella. He'll get better," Alex assured her.

"He better," Bella muttered. "Looking at the situation right now I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up marrying his piano."

Alex chuckled.

"Give the kid some credit. He loves you and he plays beautifully."

Bella sighed.

"I know."

"Now come on. Let's get back to the party. Everyone is waiting."

Bella and Alex got up and left but I stayed where I was. I processed everything I heard.

I hate life, I decided.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap…

Bella and Alex got up and left but I stayed where I was. I processed everything I heard.

I hate life, I decided.

[EPOV]

I made my way back to the party a couple of minutes after Bella and Alex left.

I was in a daze. I couldn't understand something. If Bella and Alex were a couple then why were they living separately, in two different countries?

I shook my head and headed back to the high table. What I saw surprised me.

Felix, Jane Heidi, Demetri, Alec, Bella, and Emmett were laughing about something while the rest of my family was sitting quietly. They were staring at Emmett with a look of envy on their face. I sat down next to Alice who was frowning.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly. I flinched when I realized how hoarse my voice was. I sounded like I was in pain.

Alice shook her head.

"I don't know. I was talking to Zafrina after you left and when I looked back at this bunch I saw them all laughing and having fun," she explained.

"Where's Alex?" Aro asked as he came over to our table.

"He went to find Ryan," Bella explained. She frowned. "He's going to try and get Ryan to join the party."

Aro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella. It's okay if he doesn't want to join the party. He doesn't have to. I know how much he hates parties," Aro assured her.

Bella nodded but she didn't look convinced.

"He's just like his mother," Heidi chuckled.

Bella looked like she would be blushing now if she could.

"So when do I get to meet Zack's so-called 'innocent' twin?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Bella looked hesitant but she answered, "When I manage to get him away from the library."

Emmett laughed at that.

"He is like his mom," Emmett agreed. "He's a bookworm."

Bella crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at Emmett. "Are you calling my son and me bookworms?"

Emmett gulped. He looked scared and rightly so. Bella looked absolutely terrifying but she still reminded me of a kitten. Trying to be lion but too cute to pass for one.

_Be a man Emmett! It's just little old Bella. _Was what Emmett was thinking.

Emmett plucked up his courage and narrowed his eyes, mimicking Bella's posture.

"So what if I am?" he taunted.

"Three on three water balloon fight. Tomorrow morning. Main courtyard," Bella smirked.

"You're on," Emmett grinned with confidence.

"So who's on you team?" Bella asked.

"Alice and Edward," Emmett said proudly.

Everyone looked at me. I shook my head.

"No," I said softly.

"Come on Edward!" Emmett whined. "With your mind reading skills we will own them. I'm sick of you always moping and crying. You need to have fun."

I just shook my head.

"But-," I started to say but Alice cut me off.

"He's right Edward. You power may not work on Bella and her kids but that doesn't change the fact that you've spent the last two years stuck in your room mourning. You need to learn to have fun again."

"No Alice," I said firmly. "I'm not joining this water balloon fight."

"But that's not fair," Emmett complained.

Alice shook her head.

"No use Em. He won't budge. Just pick another player," she told him and sighed with one look at me.

Emmett didn't look happy but he listened to Alice.

"Rose?" Emmett looked at his wife hopefully.

"No. I'm not getting my clothes wet," Rosalie told him and rolled her eyes.

"Jasper will play. Won't you Jazzy?" Alice fluttered her eyelashes at her husband.

Jasper smiled down at his tiny spouse.

"Of course darling," he told her, letting his southern accent take over.

Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands happily.

"Yay!" she squealed.

Bella giggled. Esme smiled at her children fondly.

"Esme would you like to be the judge. To make sure no one cheats?" Bella asked her.

"Of course Bella dear. I would love to."

"Then its set. Esme is the umpire. The two teams are Bella, Zack, Ryan and Emmett, Jasper, and me," Alice confirmed.

A couple of minutes later Aro, Marcus, and Caius came to our table and took their seats in the center, facing the room.

"Could I have your attention ladies and gentlemen?" Aro called out from his seat at our table.

All the vampires in the room turned to look at Aro. A gentle hush fell upon the room.

"I would like to officially welcome you all to Volterra," Aro began but I didn't hear him say anything because I was too busy staring at Bella. She was looking at Aro but I had a feeling she knew I was looking at her.

Every time I looked at her I felt my dead heart leap. I could feel her presence even if all my senses were cut off. Every time she came near I could feel the blood course through my veins. Bella brought me back to life and I was incredibly in love with her. I always was and always would be. The question was did she still love me?

I could only hope and pray as I saw Alex slip back into the room. He spotted Bella and made a beeline for her. Her face lit up when she saw him and I groaned. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted Bella back in my good books.


End file.
